Hedge Fund Homeboys
Hedge Fund Homeboys is the third episode of the first season of Castle. Summary The shooting death in Central Park of a boy from a rich family sends Castle and Beckett into the world of New York private academies, where circles of friends prove to be almost more conniving, evasive, and mysterious than they can fathom. Recap Cast Main Cast *Nathan Fillion as Richard Castle *Stana Katic as Detective Kate Beckett *Jon Huertas as Detective Javier Esposito *Seamus Dever as Detective Kevin Ryan *Tamala Jones as Dr. Lanie Parish *Ruben Santiago-Hudson as Captain Roy Montgomery *Molly Quinn as Alexis Castle *Susan Sullivan as Martha Rodgers Guest Stars * Jamie Chung as Romy Lee * Nolan Gerard Funk as Brandon * Michelle Page as Amanda * Kunal Sharma as Spencer * Steve Talley as Kent Scoville * Charlie Finn as Ian Yankman * Caitlin Dulany as Mrs. Kendall * Creagen Dow as Max Heller * Drew Van Acker as Donny Kendall * Patrick O'Connor as Chris Markum * David A. Kimball as Mr. Kendall * Keisuke Hoashi as Mr. Lee * Julia Nickson as Mrs. Lee * Peggy Dunne as Mrs. Heller * Anita Finlay as Margo Falcigno * Jesse D. Goins as Spencer's Lawyer Quotes :Castle: Reading the paper? You are going to lose all of your wired teen hyper texting nano gizmo street cred. :Alexis: I'm a rebel. I like it old school. :Castle: Who was murdered and... was it gruesome? :Beckett: So why the burial at sea? :Castle: The Vikings believed that if you wanted to reach Valhalla you needed a vessel. :Beckett: Gun-toting Viking? That's your theory? :Castle: No no no, they also launched their dead with a sacrificial woman... and some booze... and a good horse. :Castle: Did you know in the original Greek, 'tragedy' literally means 'goat song'? I know, doesn't make any sense to me either, but whatever that first story was, I can't help but think, bad things must have happened to that goat… :Capt. Montgomery: You gotta be kidding me. I already told the brass that we got the guy. :Castle: I can see how that would be a little awkward. :Capt. Montgomery: The Mayor even called to thank me... he's in for the Knicks game, by the way. :Castle: Sweet! :Beckett: Whoever staged Max's suicide wanted us to believe that he killed himself out of guilt over shooting Donny, which makes me think Max didn't kill Donny after all. :Castle: The other kids corroborated Romy's story that Max pulled the trigger. :Beckett: I didn't say he didn't shoot him. I said he didn't kill him. :Castle: Is that a Zen kōan one hand clapping thing? :Max Heller: Goodbye, Mr. Anderson.Quoting the famous line used by Agent Smith throughout the Matrix trilogy. :Alexis: Dad c'mon, be a little more supportive, she's trying... to help people. :Castle: Yeah, to my liquor cabinet. Featured Music *"Jezebel" - Two Hours Traffic *"Food Chain" - Eric Hutchinson Trivia Production *Was filmed as episode 3 but aired as episode 4, though on Season 1 DVD it's listed as the third episode. Storyline *Castle's ring tone is from the start of J.S. Bach's "Toccata & Fugue in D minor". *We learn that Beckett went to a public school. *Castle is introduced as a "consultant" for the first time. *Castle's screensaver says 'You Should Be Writing'. Castle mentions in passing the trappings of a Viking funeral including a good horse, booze and a sacrificial woman. Famed children's author Roald Dahl was given a Viking funeral upon his death in 1990, where he was buried with his snooker cues, chocolate, Burgundy wine, HB pencils and a power saw. References External Links : :Hedge Fund Homeboys page at the ABC.com - Castle site Hedge Fund Homeboys 103 Category:Season 1